


孤独之外

by Sylvia_Z



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvia_Z/pseuds/Sylvia_Z
Summary: 露水情缘AU，海洋学教授白/科教频道主持魏斜线前后有意义。NC-17部分。





	孤独之外

————————————————

把魏大勋扔在卧室床上白敬亭便要走，结果床上不安分的人坐起来问他：“你会喝酒吧。”

白敬亭顿住脚步，挑挑眉回头看他。魏大勋伸出食指勾一勾，示意白敬亭凑近，贴在他耳边轻轻吹气：“想不想尝尝哥哥嘴里的酒？”

“你怎么就觉得我会对一个男人有兴趣？”白敬亭抱着手臂，“挺好玩儿的？”

“那我们大可以试试。”魏大勋跪在床上，解开白敬亭的皮带，白敬亭脱了他的外套随手丢在地上。窗帘关着，魏大勋拧开床头柜一盏暖黄色的小灯。

白敬亭扯干净了他的衣服，用皮带捆住魏大勋双手。“睡前喝适量红酒有助于睡眠。”白敬亭在亲吻魏大勋，他讲的话也含糊不清，转而去吻魏大勋赤裸肌肤上凸出的锁骨，又在他肩上咬了一口。魏大勋轻轻倒抽口气，当白敬亭握住他阴茎上下撸动时禁不住开始发出细微的抽泣。白敬亭变本加厉地舔咬他的乳尖，手还在不安分地动，魏大勋腰都软了，一些无谓的呻吟溢出口：“不……不行……不可以了……你别……别……啊！”

回答他的是白敬亭探进后穴里的手指，从一根加到三根，浅浅地试探着抽插，指尖摸索到微微凸起的一个小点，白敬亭按了按，满意地看到魏大勋浑身痉挛地抽噎。

他把人捞起来抱在怀里，撤出手指换自己的阴茎慢慢顶进去。之前他青涩的样子不像装出来的，白敬亭推断他应该还是个处，里面也紧得不像话，这么贸然插进去估计也疼得紧，夹得他自己也难受。

“疼疼疼！你轻点儿……我受不住……”魏大勋脸色都苍白了，白敬亭正撑开他后穴往里操，只进去半截，夹得他痛不欲生：“你怎么这么紧，我都快被你夹断了。第一次吧？还敢说那些话来勾我？”他向前一撞，整截全都没进去。其实白敬亭自己也是个处男，刚进去那一下差点儿射在里面，偏要逞嘴上痛快。

他抬起魏大勋的两条腿狠命朝里头顶，魏大勋被他操得神志不清，开始的痛感被体内叠加的快感驱散得一干二净，呜咽几声主动挺起腰送过去，白敬亭按着他的臀部下压，魏大勋不自觉晃动腰部，搂着白敬亭的脖颈。

“嗯……不行……我……哈啊……我要——嗯啊！”魏大勋眼前发白，他撑不住先射出来，高潮过后瘫倒在白敬亭身上喘气。白敬亭及时从他里面退出去，发泄在他小腹上。

魏大勋缓了一会儿，打开抽屉摸了包烟冲白敬亭晃晃，他不抽，魏大勋又把烟盒扔回去。两个人躺床上有一搭没一搭聊天：“你为什么想去冰岛？”

“有极光。”白敬亭去年十二月二十八日见到在冰岛的同事拍摄下绿紫色的极光，美得摄人心魄。“你要来和我一起看吗？一月份，雷克雅未克。”

魏大勋窝在他怀里哼哼：“那我不是还得请探亲假……说不准上头还会扔几盒探亲避孕药给我呢。”他被自己的想法逗笑了。

“宝贝，你又不会怀孕。”白敬亭无奈。

 

—————————TBC——————————


End file.
